saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Hart
Appearance Reality / SAO Pre-SAO Avatar Alfheim Online Avatar Personality Samantha was afraid at first when the "Death Game" started. But it didn't take long she was reassured by her sister and her actions. She followed her and took the battlefield leveling up so she could help others more. Her caring trait came out even more in the game. This wasn't only charity work, but life or death work. She always do her best to help lower levels, get money for the ones in need like orphelinas. She helps others on higher quests, or escorts. Samantha would never abandon a soul. Everyone are equal to her and deserves to live, that is what drives her to clear the game even more. The only person that would come before anyone else would be her older sister. Sam is a shy girl who speaks not often to others if not spoken to first. She won't be saying her ideas out loud, but the girl is a genius and comes up with strategies that has almost no flaws. Often she will murmur to her sister, and Adelle will be the one acting for her. Her faith and compassion brings her to take a whole day off after each loss of a floor clearing, to pay respect to all of the brave soul who gave their life fighting for freedom. Background Samantha Was the second daughter of a middle class family in England. Samantha grew up looking at her sister like she was a goddess. Nothing was precious like Adelle to her. She strived to be like her, but in school he wasn't as good as her. Her grades were awesome, but her athletic skills were bad due to a heart problem she had. Still she was the cute girl and people didn't treat her badly. Only the cool girls were at her, always trying to compare her to her sister, saying she was a no good, nor she would ever have the looks Adelle has. Even though it hurted Samantha a lot, she loved her sister more than anything, and wouldn't let jealousy take over. She became more the little girl who stays behind, not talking to anyone, not even her sister during school time. Samantha started doing charity work when she was 7 and she found a passion in it and it passed her time. She could chat about whatever she wished and with whom she wanted there. Everyone was seeing this bright side of her, and people started saying her smile could bring back a dead to life. The years to follow she always tried helping everyone, giving private lessons, but soon her condition got worst. She started to get hospitalized at the age of Thirteen. Her heart condition was bad, but to Samantha what was even worst was the fact that she had to leave her house. Leaving her family, especially her sister was harder than anything she had ever faced. Samantha believed it would be the end for their relationship, but it was totaly the contrary. Sam passed the next 3 years in hospital, only having couple of days here and there she could go out, but Adelle went to see her every day the most she could. Sam kept doing her school work and surprizingly she kept having success, but still the doctors didn't know if it could get better for her. They even said to her parents they thought she may not be able to walk much when she comes out of there. Adelle was scared, sad and so she decided to make her sister play MMORPGS, to go in worlds where she could do anything she wanted. This is how it became their ritual to play everytime Sam could go back home. And When SAO came out, Sam had a week to go visit her home, still in wheelchair, her sister bought her a game and they logged in together. Chronology Sword Art Online Alfheim Online Relatonships Adelle Hart For Sam, Adelle was her big sister, her idol to look up to, since her younger days. She loved to see her sister's smile, knowing she was part of what brought it, was even better for her. Samantha has always wanted to be with her sister more, spend time with her more, but her condition, didn't permit her to move as freely as other normal person, and Adelle was one athletic girl. This made her grow a bit apart from her sister, trying to not even glance at her in school, even evade her. In truth, she was ashamed of herself for not being able to be like her older sister. She always believed Adelle was perfect, and she should be just like her. At home, Sam would try to have the most time she could with her sister, playing anything they could, even if she lost pillow fights everytime, she would still laugh and have the best night there was. When she got moved to hospital, all her hopes went down, she would never be like Adelle. She needed her sister by her, she wanted that feeling of having a close friend, who would share her pain, and shoulder her up. And when Adelle started visiting her everyday, just the smile of her big sister brought joy in her day. She was Sam's sun every morning, but still the sick girl felt bad, she always felt like she was a burden to her sister. What she didn't know, is that they were both helping each other through these hard times, and Samantha knew that with her sister's big support, that she gave her everyday, she just beleived everything would be better. Adelle brought hope to her future, even if she would get out in wheelchair, or if she stayed in hospital forever, she knew she'd had at least one friend who would come see her. When the death game began, Sam was scared, she cried in her sister's arms everynight when falling asleep. She fought cause she wanted to get out, and save others, but for a while she asked herself if it weren't best staying in the game, where she wasn't sick. It was her sister's spirits, courage, that made her change her mind. This wasn's life, it was a game. As much as they could make memories here, there was too much in real life they haven't done, and she wouldn't give up. Again, her sister brought her belief, and hope. They started to work as a team more. Sam was shy, but she was brilliant, she was calm, even when facing enemies, and could always come with good Ideas on the go, but she couldn't speak them out. Her sister made sure everyone could hear the ideas she had, and work together to win. Abilities Sword Art Online Level: 78 HP: 23 450 Main Equipment *Heavy Dragon Gloves *Heavy Dragon Boots *Dragon Scale Mail *Dragon Scale Leggings *Dragon Helmet *Leveatine *Dragon Shield Skills One handed Sword skills *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *'Uppercut' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap '- (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Horzontal Square'- (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *'Snake Bite' - (2-hit combo) Two left and right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *'Sharp Nail '- (3-hit combo) *'Vorpal Strike '- (1-hit strike) A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. 30% physical, 30% Fire, 40% Darkness. *'Savage Fulcrum '- (3-hit combo) A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air. 50% physical, 50% Ice. Alfheim Online HP: 600 MP: 500 Race: Undine Main Equipment *Undine's Crown *Sword of Truth *Deepsea Robe *Deepsea Gauntlets *Deepsea Boots Spells Recover Rank: D Cost: 20 Mp Heals minor injuries. Restore 50 hp plus a variant of her Healing magic Skill. Restoration Rank: C Cost: 50 Mp The first magic learned by undines, to recover more than one party member. It creates a square box on the floor, of 3.5 metter large on each side. Everyone in it restores 100 Hp plus the variant of her healing magic skill. Sanare Rank: B Cost: 80 Mp Sanare is a higher form of recover, healing now moderate to heavy wounds. Restores 400 hp plus the variant of hr healing magic skill Undine's Tears Rank: A Cost: 150 mp The highest healing spell Undines can learn. A rain start pouring on every ally the user has in their team, rejuvanating 200 hp ever 5 seconds for a duration of 20 seconds. Water Wall Rank: C Cost: 40 mp Creates a a wall of water, only effective against fire magic. can stop low level spells and diminish the power of higher ones. Water Hands Rank: C Cost: 25 mp Can create a pair of water hands, holding the enemy's feets for a mere 10 seconds. Ca sometimes be useful to run away, or as a surrise attack. Wave Enchantment Rank: C Cost: 30 mp An Undine casts ths spell to put water waving on the weapon of a teamate or theirs. The enchantment makes every hit stronger against fire magic users. Notable Achievements *Completely went through the 58th floor in duo with her sister, and defeated the boss. *Cleared the special event quest Dragon Hunt. *Owner of all Undine's royal treasures. Gallery 142237.jpg 20.png Konachan.com - 33643 higurashi_no_naku_koro_ni ryuuguu_rena.jpg moe-8655-fixed-higurashi_no_naku_koro_ni-ikegami_akane-ryuuguu_rena.jpg Ryuuguu.Rena.600.601103.jpg Ryuuguu.Rena.600.626226.jpg Ryuuguu.Rena.600.698175.jpg Ryuuguu.Rena.600.795385.jpg Ryuuguu.Rena.600.913454.jpg Ryuuguu.Rena.600.1096410.jpg Ryuuguu.Rena.600.1521953.jpg Ryuuguu.Rena.600.1522002.jpg Ryuuguu.Rena.600.1561986.jpg Ryuuguu.Rena.full.1103914.jpg ryuuguu_rena_render_by_rinxsongs-d4dqel9.png yande.re 153024 sample.jpg Trivia Category:Female Category:Player Category:SAO Player